


Just Off The Beaten Trail

by gaycousin_tm



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Biting, But I'm atheist so wtf do I know..., But it's not sad yall I promise, Comfort, Crying, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Kissing, Like you're prob gon choke, M/M, Nurturing Bang Chan, Other, Rain, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, forest, just a bunch of fluff, lots of imagery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-19 05:53:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20652260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaycousin_tm/pseuds/gaycousin_tm
Summary: You find yourself in an all too familiar place. The gentle woodland breeze and the undying love of your wonderful bf remain a constant reminder that even when things get their hardest you can always rely on Chan to do anything in his power to make it better.





	Just Off The Beaten Trail

**Author's Note:**

> So I recently fell in love with Bang Chan. I've been highkey denying him for over a year. It feels really nice to finally let go.

An errant blade of grass tickles the back of your ear as you quietly shift your shoulders over the pair of denim clad legs beneath you. Warm rays of mid-summer sun dance through a canopy of foliage to leave delicate starbursts kissed by morning dew across your cheeks. The fresh piney scent of the forest sings of simpler times lulling you into a blissful haze as cool fingertips make their way leisurely from above your brow and over hair relishing every curve every contour as they make their journey to the little space behind your ear lingering ever so slightly before starting again at your forehead. You’ve been like this for nearly half an hour and though you wish the comfort of the moment would last forever in the quiet seclusion of a tiny clearing just off the beaten trail you know if not for the blistering squalls of reality moments like this couldn’t exist. No, nothing worth having lasts forever so you drive the melancholy of inevitable loss from your mind focusing instead on the serenity of the branches that swayed above you, both somehow preserving and defusing the energy that radiates from the two of you, maintaining a delicate equilibrium and serving as a refuge from the outside world.  
  
It’s hard to imagine that less than an hour ago you were near hysterical with anxiety driven to your wit’s end by the unforgiving cacophony of stress that is the capitalist academic complex but he always has a way of bringing you back to earth, bringing _ you _ back to you. The ride there was quiet almost somber as though saying something would somehow quell the sanctity of the moment, the dying ember that lodged so deep in your chest and threatened to burn you alive. You had license to your feelings and he allowed you to experience them from tight to loose, good to bad. From your highest ecstasy to the seemingly bottomless depths of your despair he always gave you ample time to process but was never far, both your anchor and north star over tumultuous seas. He moved with deliberate focus one hand on the wheel and the other in yours, just as much reassurance that he was there as a confirmation that you were too. Giving you a tentative squeeze when you arrive he gently brings your hand to his lips permitting the final vestiges of your tension to dissipate into the ether. You followed behind him along the woodland path under branches christened by dewdrops wrapped in the mounting calm that filled your lungs with every breath and quieted your mind at every step, springing forth life anew from what seemed to be scorched earth.  
  
The sweet murmurs of the forest intertwine with the hushed whispers of your companion who continues to lovingly caress your hair easing you into the comfortably dreamy space between consciousness and slumber. Just as monks perform bhavana and sufis turn this was your alter, your peace, your religion. Applying indiscernibly gentle pressure to your forehead he coaxes your chin upwards, prompting your eyes to flutter open. He regards you with a warm smile cherubic features framed by a mane of curly locks bathed golden by the sun. Your north star. His smile broadens and he bows his head to softly press his lips to yours. Yearning to elongate the moment as much as you possibly can you bring a hand to the nape of his neck lacing your fingers through gloriously tousled hair. You drink him in with languid drafts, breathing in the lemony green scent of geranium laced with the glowing vanilla tones of tonka beans and warm cedar. He smelled like a woodland flower shop flooding your every sense with a remarkable and unyielding warmth, overtaking you where you lay. 

He chuckles, emitting a small gust of warm air against your lips as he pulls away slightly, biting his bottom lip to hide the onset of a grin. “Thank you... for letting me love you” be breathes barely above a whisper. Gazing down at you wistfully, a dusty coral blush pinkens his nose and ears as his expression wanes between admiration and heartache. His eyes search yours for what they’re bound to find as you feel the preliminary sting of tears prickle at their corners. There is nothing more you want in life than to love and be loved by the beautiful creature before you. The flash of concern that angled his eyebrows upward was more than you could bear, igniting an invariable deluge of emotions that shroud you in muted but frenzied delirium. He sees the break, the crest of the highest wave crash down threatening to sweep you away in its wake and without a moment’s hesitation he slots his lips over yours once again, this time with more urgency, pulling you in from the storm. You finally let go shutting your eyes and allowing the hot tears to fall to the earth, your tribute to the tutelaries of the forest, the patrons to the warmth to which you so intently clung. He needs this just as much as you and as he lays on his side to position himself next to you, gradually, painstakingly deepening the kiss, you can feel the sheer breadth of his desperation.

“Chan, I love you. I love you more than I can put into words” you coo breathlessly holding his face between outstretched hands. He smiles bringing a hand to yours, the relief in his eyes is palpable as though there was ever a question as to where you loyalties lied. He then showers you with the unabashed affection he so patiently amassed over the past hour, knowing that you needed breathing room to reach homeostasis and reveling in the abandon of it all. He kisses every inch of your exposed skin, punctuating each pass of his lips with contented hums and sighs. Happily completing his mission he buries his face in your neck, heated breath exciting an all too familiar florescence to glow warmly in your belly. 

Sensing the faint tense of your muscles as sure as the green grass beneath you Chan moves in closer, nuzzling his nose into your neck. You squirm beneath him bringing your arms to encircle his neck, letting out airy little giggles to mask your arousal. You can feel his delighted smile curl against your collarbone followed by the warm sensation of his tongue against the base of your neck. A tortuously decadent groan rumbles in his throat as your body hitches from an exploratory nip of his teeth. You marvel at the dizzying softness of his lips, struggling to comprehend how he could impart so much pleasure with such a small part of himself causing your mind to wander on larger parts of his anatomy. Capturing your earlobe between his teeth he lets out a positively filthy whine that sends goose flesh prickling up your arms and legs. The pads of his fingers against your neck and collarbone smolder hot as the seductive gaze he regards you with now propped on his elbow. His wanton ferocity proves more than you can handle all at once. You self consciously bring your hands to your face, letting out a plaintive whimper. “I wanna see you” he coos, gently kissing the backs of your hands. Upon moving your hands you’re rewarded with a candy laden kiss that deepens into a lewd melee of undulating lips and tongue. He trails a hand down your side and firmly grips your hip, a delicious contrast to the fleeting touches of earlier, he begins to knead tantalizing close to your crotch. The steady escalation of your moans embolden him to more brazen displays of affection sucking deep bruises into your collarbone and chest. Chan was no magician but as the buttons of his shirt mysteriously come undone revealing more of his perfectly sculpted chest you couldn’t help but to feel as though something otherworldly was at play.  
  
Despite the unadulterated pleasure he took in teasing you, you never once felt indignant, as though you needed to one up him. It was all love, no competition however, you did feel compelled to express how truly wonderful he made you feel without being too painfully explicit in a semi public space. You gently graze your fingertips down his back periodically stopping to trace concentric circles down the length of his spine causing his breath to hitch and his body to shudder silently. Reaching the hem of his shirt you slide your hands underneath the fabric abruptly dragging your nails up the length of his back eliciting a breathy “Mmm fuck” from his soft lips. Music to your ears. You repeat the motion one more time drawing out the drag when he bites down on your shoulder letting out a throaty growl that peters off into a whimper sending shocks of heated arousal to your groin. Not wanting to rile him up too much but wanting to all the same you try an experimental roll of your hips into his abdomen to which he half groans half laughs bringing a hand to clasp the side of your neck. Tenderly rolling his thumb over your chin and leveling you with a hooded gaze he moans “Do that again.” You dutifully oblige allowing the white hot intoxication of his arousal to guide your hips up into his. You feel the beginnings of an erection nudge eagerly into your thigh when he reciprocates your body rolls. 

  
Chan’s filthy croons and tortured moans hit their fever pitch as the first drops of rain fall through the canopy above and to the forest floor. The searing ecstasy of your agonizing grind is cooled to a smolder by the droplets that collect in your hair and glisten down Chan’s back, a gentle reminder from the patrons of the forest. He lets out a sigh of relief planting a sloppy kiss on your cheek before melting into your arms. “We really gotta stop ending up like this love” he sighs into your chest. “In public” you return lightheartedly brushing his hair back to kiss his forehead. The quiet rumble of mid summer storm evolves from a light drizzle to a steady downpour prompting Chan to hop to his feet offering an outstretched hand to help you to yours.

Gazing up contentedly at the awning of leaves that twinkle above you Chan offers “Whata ya say we head back home and get something to eat?”  
“I’d love that” you smile taking his hand. Bidding your final farewells to your momentary safe haven, the two of you leave the clearing hand and hand. Though hardships loomed in your path you could always rely on the guiding light of your north star to see you through, shepherding you to safe passage just as the earthy scent of petrichor is ferried peacefully on the late morning wind greeting you as you venture out of the forest.


End file.
